ACW Royale Rumble
Royale Rumble is an annual CPV event from Anime Championship Wrestling. It is the first CPV of the year (depending on the CPV cycle.) Also, it is the CPV that begins the road to Animania, ACW's biggest event of the year. The name is a play on of the WWE's Royal Rumble. Each year, the main event is a classic Royal Rumble match. Plus, all of the World Titles (Excel, Impulse, and Turbo) are defended in the CPV. Royale Rumble is one of the "Big Four" events along with Animania, Fusion, and Anime Revolution. Locations Royale Rumble 2007 Results :Pre-show - Monkey D. Luffy def. Edward Elric :1. Impulse Sprint Tournament Finals (Winner faces Naruto Uzumaki later in the CPV) - Beast Boy def. Trunks :2. Aang def. Sokka by Disqualification :3. Akuma def. Zuko :4. ACW Impulse Championship - Naruto Uzumaki def. Beast Boy to retain :5. ACW Excel Championship - Gaara def. Miroku the Monk & Haru Glory to retain :6. Royale Rumble - Nightwing won the 20-Man Over the Top Royale Rumble Facts :*At the end of this production, Hakeem caught a sickness that prevented him from commentating the Royale Rumble match. :*The last Click Per View event to be recorded with a camera. However, the Royale Rumble match was used with a Capture Card. :*'Speed Racer, Tenchi Masaki, and Saint Seiya' were promoted as surprise legend entrants. :*The winner of the Impulse Sprint Tournament Finals match would face the ACW Impulse champion, Naruto, later in the night. :*During the ACW Excel Championship match, Sasuke Uchiha interfered and had beaten down Haru Glory. Sasuke dragged Haru to the back so Miroku and Gaara were the remaining people to finish the match. :*During the end of the Royale Rumble, for revenge for earlier tonight, Haru Glory took down and distracted Sasuke Uchiha when he was in the final two with Nightwing. Nightwing then proceeded to throw Sasuke over the top rope to win. :*During Jin being eliminated, Nightwing proceeded to beat down Jin afterwards on the outside. Nightwing went through the ropes, not over, making him still a participant in the Royale Rumble match. :*This is Sokka & Akuma's first ACW CPV match :*Official theme song was: The Pixies - "Ugly" Royale Rumble results Royale Rumble 2008 Royale Rumble 2008 was held at Cleveland, Ohio at the Quicken Loans Arena. There were three Royale Rumble matches from Excel, Impulse and Turbo. Results Pre-Show *'Joe Higashi defeated Chaotzu' -- Tag Team Turmoil: *'White Tigers (Rai Chou & Rei Kon) defeated Straw Hat Crew (Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro)' to win the Impulse Tag Team Championship :*Rai Chou pinned Luffy -- *'Kazuki won the 30-man Turbo Royale Rumble' :*Kazuki eliminated Seto Kaiba to win. Seto made a one time appearance deal with ACW in him entering the Turbo match. Seto was released weeks before the CPV. :*'Hikaru Shindo, Kai Hiwatari, Syrus Truesdale, Lady Wulong, Kiyo, Kenshin Himura, Cyborg 009, Cyborg 002, Tapion, Flint, Tien & Kuririn' were surprise entrants.. :*This match was under extreme rules. :*'Takeshi Jin' lasted the longest in this match. Roy Mustang lasted only 20 seconds. -- Last Man Standing: *'Speedy defeated Naruto' :*Speedy KO'd Naruto with the Golden Arrow. -- *'Obelisk (Roy Mustang & Zane Truesdale) defeated Hibiki Tokai & Kazuki' to win the Turbo Tag Team Championship :*Roy pinned Kazuki. :*This is the Turbo tag team title's retirement match. -- *'Momochi Zabuza defeated KYO' to retain the Turbo Championship -- *'Naruto won the 20 man Impulse Royale Rumble' :*Naruto eliminated Broly to win. :*'Speed Racer & Astro Boy' were surprise entrants. -- *'Beast Boy defeated Edward Elric' to retain the Impulse Championship -- *'Haru Glory won the 20 man Excel Royale Rumble' :*Haru eliminated Ryu to win. :*'Dan Hibiki, Ken Masters, Ryu, Weregarurumon, Straight Cougar, and Sagat' were surprise entrants. Facts :*The first in ACW and CAW history to host three Rumble matches in one night. :*'Excel' made its hiatus return at the CPV by having its Rumble match :*This would be Turbo's last CPV as a brand. There will be one more match to close out Turbo with the ACW Turbo Championship at Animania II. :*The song used for Royale Rumble: Evil (A Chorus of Resistance) - Project 86 Turbo Royal Rumble results Impulse and Excel Royal Rumble results